Heaven's Gift
by Trademark88
Summary: Saito Hajime and Sanosuke Sagara intensify their hatred for each other by fighting for the affection a interesting but myterious girl who enters their lives
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saito Hajime  
  
Standing in front of the chief us never a peaceful moment. If he's not screaming at you like a banshee, he's sucking up to you like a leech. Right now, he's sucking up, but in accompaniment to that, he's begging like a little girl.  
  
"Please! Please! Please, Hajime! You have to catch the killer on the loose or the magistrate will have my head!" the chief cried as he sweated all his nervousness out.  
  
"Then why don't you and your force do it? It's a 500 to 1 fight," I said, obvious to what he would answer to me.  
  
"That killer is a madman, Hajime!" he shouted back at me. "He can kill three times my force here in the blink of an eye!"  
  
I was getting impatient with the spineless coward. I had no reason to kill him, though I had no reason not to kill him either. Hm...to kill or not to kill, that is the question.  
  
"Chief, this killer mustn't be that lethal. Warriors like that aren't made in this era anymore," I said calmly, hiding my growing annoyance.  
  
"Well he's an exception!" he shouted as his face went white. "And you're the nearest match to him that I can find! An assassin leader of the Tokugawa Era; you're unbeatable!"  
  
The chief was after all, a fat old man who didn't know anything about that era. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. He doesn't even know why I'm so famous from the Tokugawa Era or what group I led.  
  
"Chief, I'm not that Tokugawa warrior that you've heard about anymore. I can't go up against—"I tried to say, but the gutless swine cut me off.  
  
"Then return to your old self!" he said desperately.  
  
He doesn't know what he's asking for.  
  
I quickly changed my expression from my fake smiling face to my serious face. I looked at the chief and held my sword, as I slowly got ready to take it out.  
  
"Look, you gibbering useless excuse for a commanding officer. Don't you go telling me to go back to my Tokugawa days because I assure you, you don't want to see it," I said, slowly inching to the now shivering chief. He was leaning as far as he could in his chair, as if he could get away from me.  
  
This was becoming less and less amusing. I withdrew my advance and stood once again before him.  
  
"Fine, I'll catch your killer. But just so you know, I'm doing it for the challenge. Not for you or anything else," I said.  
  
The man was frozen in his chair. He just nodded in response to my statement. He looked like he wet his pants.  
  
I let out a chuckle, turned and left the coward's office. It made me wonder, how do gutless men like him get to their positions? This era had a bunch of shit-heads for leaders. But enough of that; right now I have a killer to catch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tokito Akanuma  
  
The market was crowded as usual. I had to buy so many supplies for my mother. If only I didn't have to hide my abilities in daylight.  
  
Carrying an already heavy basket of vegetables, I still had to go to the meat places to get sides of beef and pork and maybe some chicken. So many things to bring...I could probably hire a cart later...  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
I stumbled and fell on the ground. My basket flew from my hands and who knows where it went. I even hit a rock on the ground, and now my palm was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my god..." I said, looking at my hand. I was about to heal it, but I just remembered that I was in public. Darn it all!!  
  
"Oh, gee I'm sorry miss, Let me help you up," a voice of someone I don't know said to me. I was too busy with my hand to care. Then suddenly there was a hand in front of me to help me up. Why not? I accepted with my uninjured hand.  
  
When I looked up, a strapping young man pulled me up. He was probably my age. He was tall, had brown hair, and wore a red cloth tied around his head and an open shirt. I couldn't help but look up at him. He looked so out of the ordinary. He looked like a man with a dark past and a bad side, but he didn't show it.  
  
Suddenly, a vision came to me. Men of military and militia were talking, and then there was so much shooting out of nowhere. A young child was amongst the shooting, and the captain of the militia tried to save him at the expense of his own life. So much shooting...they arrived at a cliff, and the captain said something to the child before pushing him off the cliff and into the river... "Aaah!!"  
  
"Miss! What is it?"  
  
It was the young man who helped me who said this. He was looking down at me and was seated beside me while I was lying down.  
  
I sat up. I found myself in a room. I didn't know where I was. I looked at my hand, and my wound was gone. I must've unconsciously healed myself.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" the man who helped me asked.  
  
"Yes, I think," I answered. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a clinic. You fainted in the market so I brought you here," he answered.  
  
I nodded. "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you," I said.  
  
The man blushed a little and scratched his head. "No problem. I would've done what anyone would've done."  
  
I suddenly remembered my vision. The boy, the one who was pushed off the cliff, was this guy! I saw his past, his memories, when I touched him. This doesn't happen to everyone I touch. He must have a great significance in something...  
  
"May I know your name?" I asked him.  
  
He was taken aback. He looked at me for a moment, as if to make sure that I really asked him. Finally, he answered, "Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"Thank you," I said. "I'm Tokito Akanuma."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sanosuke answered, though he seemed very awkward to the situation.  
  
"I would like to thank you for bringing me here, Sanosuke," I said, holding his hand unintentionally. He suddenly tensed up, but I continued. "Not everyone would've been so kind to bring me somewhere safe if they were faced with your situation."  
  
Sanosuke blushed. He couldn't answer, really. He just kept looking at my hand on his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
While walking home, I remembered Tokito in Dr. Gensai's patient room. She held my hand...then moved forward...then kissed me...  
  
I just can't believe it. I just the met the girl! Not that I didn't like it but...damn...I want to see her again.  
  
"What the hell is that matter with you?"  
  
I know that voice.  
  
"You look like a miracle happened, chicken-face."  
  
I laughed mockingly. "As a matter of fact Saito, a miracle did happen."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?" the cockroach asked me, in hopes to embarrass me.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I answered.  
  
"Tch. I don't have time for your mind games. I'm here to ask serious questions," he said.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" I asked.  
  
"What do you know about the anonymous killer who kills government officials and leaves them dissected, burnt, or disembodied?" he asked, getting very serious.  
  
His seriousness was contagious. "Nothing, except what I hear from anywhere," I answered.  
  
"Right. Do you think that he isn't actually a he, but a she?" he asked.  
  
"I raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually think that it's possibly a woman?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged one shoulder.  
  
I shrugged two shoulders. "In any case, I don't have time for this. I have better things to think about."  
  
Saito let out a mocking chuckle as I went inside my run-down apartment. "What's the matter? Did a girl kiss you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I smiled triumphantly without turning back to him for him to see it. "You have no idea," I said as I went in and closed the door behind me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saito Hajime  
  
Why did I even bother to ask that chicken-face? I just wasted my time when I could've done some real investigating.  
  
By evening, I had visited friends, colleagues, and henchmen of the already murdered officials and asked then why they would possibly be killed. It turned out that the officials were corrupt, harsh on the poor, cruel on punishment, or unfaithful to their wives.  
  
How did I know this? I shoved a sword in front of their faces. With some, I had to shove it in their shoulder.  
  
Now knowing a common theme between the assassinated officials, I had a lead. But it didn't seem enough...  
  
"Good evening sir! Would you like to try our new herbal noodle? It relieves stress."  
  
I looked around to who said that. A moon-pale girl was standing outside a shabby entrance of what looked like a noodle house. She had her white hands folded in front of her, which didn't have a single vein on them.  
  
She noticed that she got my attention. "Please, do come in," she said, coming near me to escort me in.  
  
I hesitated. But who cared about politicians anyway? One more death won't hurt. It would actually help. It would add more clues to my investigation too. So, I consented and went in.  
  
The place wasn't so bad in the inside, but there weren't any people. More appropriately, there weren't any customers. There was only another woman, older than the girl who escorted, that I saw.  
  
The girl escorted me to a table next to the wall under an orchid potted in a hollow bamboo stick. She then left and disappeared behind a curtain while the older woman brought me some tea.  
  
"The child made it. I'm sure you will like it," she said.  
  
I waited for her to pour me some. When I drank, I noticed a hint of sweetness. The tea contained honey, which was unusual for Japanese tradition. Honey was used in Western tea...  
  
It suddenly occurred to me. Why haven't I noticed this place before? It might be because it was so run-down outside. But there was something about the place that made me cautious. I had a feeling something was very dangerous, and very close by...  
  
"Here is your noodle sir."  
  
The girl was behind me, carrying a tray with newly cooked noodles. I didn't notice her, so my first impulse was to unsheathe my sword. Good thing I got control of myself before I slashed her, and before she could notice. She set the bowl in front of me. I studied her carefully. How could she have snuck up on me? She didn't look like she had any experience or skills of any sort that related to stealth, or anything dangerous for that matter. Her hands were clear of any blemish or mistreatment. This girl must know how to turn off her presence. But that means something, doesn't it?  
  
I took her wrist and held her pulse. She was so surprised that she dropped her tray. She was frightened and she made feeble attempts to pull out of my grasp.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked softly but frantically.  
  
"Do you know anything about the recent killings of the local politicians?" I asked in a suddenly harsh manner that surprised her as well as myself.  
  
Her pulse quickened, not because she was lying but because she was getting very frightened. The girl was already sobbing and tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Sir, please let go of me. I don't know anything or what you're talking about!" she cried. "If you don't want to eat you may leave without paying!"  
  
I let her go. She quickly picked up her tray and was about to run to the curtain. I quickly got her wrist before she could.  
  
"Stay here," I said.  
  
She turned to face me again. I could see her tears falling down her porcelain face. She was quite beautiful, and very much enticing.  
  
"No!!! Don't harm the child!!!"  
  
We both turned to see the older woman blocking the door and get slashed by some townspeople who were charging to get inside. Some had swords. Most had torches.  
  
"Kill the witch!" they said in unison. "Burn her!" some said apart from the main chant.  
  
The girl was stricken with horror. She abandoned her tray and ran though the curtain. The people were on the verge of running after her. They didn't seem to notice me.  
  
Usually, in situations like this, I don't do anything. But that's because those whom I've seen that were killed by mobs are people who deserved to be killed. This was a different story.  
  
I stood up in front of the mob. In fury, some tried to slash me. I easily turned the tables. Anyone as foolish as them would die quickly like them.  
  
I was still in my police uniform, which the mob noticed. "Get out of our way, policeman!" one said. "This doesn't concern you!" another said.  
  
"It concerns me very much, since I just witnessed your first murder tonight," I said, referring to the older woman.  
  
"You won't get out of here to tell that to anyone!" yet another yelled.  
  
"Oh, I will," I said, smiling, "And I'll do it the easy way by killing you all."  
  
Brutal as I am, you can think about it this way. Population depletion isn't such a bad idea. There'd be more fertilizer to go around. And besides, people who don't have anything else to do but go after a waitress in a noodle house don't have much going on with their lives. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tokito Akanuma  
  
I ran as fast as I could. If only that policeman wasn't there. I could've killed them all. Mother didn't have to die, but she didn't have much here anyway. She was losing her mind more and more everyday.  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that I was moving at such a slow rate and I was leaving a trail of my path behind with my slipper prints. I stopped, took off my slippers, and put on some Chinese shoes that I always carry with me. Now, what am I supposed to do with my slippers?  
  
I glanced around to see if there were any people. Making sure that the coast was clear, I held my slippers in my hands and concentrated. In seconds, the erupted in flames and turned into ash. I blew the ash into the wind.  
  
Now, all I had to do was fix my kimono. Gently touching it, I concentrated again. It started to fold itself neatly into a perfect combat suit. Now, I'm ready.  
  
Let's see...levitate or run? To levitate is less tiring, but running is more fun. I jumped onto the wall behind me and began to run. Running is so much more fun than levitating around.  
  
As I ran, I remembered the policeman. I read his mind and found out that he was checking for physical signs if I was capable of anything dangerous. But honestly, not everyone and anyone grabs your wrist out of the blue just for the sake of looking at your hands.  
  
It was amusing really. He was looking for me, but he didn't know that I was what he was looking for. I killed the politicians. I did it to serve justice to the people and to avenge my mother's multiple rapes that cost her, her sanity.  
  
I continued to run. Where was I supposed to go now? I could always give myself a new identity, but that would involve making so much out of nothing. People would be suspicious. How could I possibly hide out?  
  
The policeman.  
  
I stopped in my tracks. He was close by. He might've followed my slipper prints. Yes. This policeman could contribute to my new identity.  
  
He was still very far away. I jumped down from the wall and quickly restored my kimono. I transformed my Chinese shoes into slippers and ran for a grass-surrounded tree. With a wave of my hand, I made my tracks disappear.  
  
Just as I sensed, the policeman was close by. Moments later, he appeared in front of me and began looking around, oblivious to my presence. I made it easier for him and concentrated on him. Suddenly, he turned to me, looking at me through the shadows. He straightened himself and slowly walked to me. Now, to start my act...  
  
"Why are you following me?" I asked him in a trembling voice.  
  
He stopped when he was only a few inches away from me. This was an awkward position for me. Did he intend to do anything? If he did, I'd have no choice but to let him do, as he likes...  
  
"I just want some answers," he said.  
  
I looked up at him. I was only up to his shoulder, and he was so close to me. The closeness made me uneasy. I began to blush very deeply.  
  
"To what?" I asked him, now trembling in real nervousness. Why was I acting like this? Was it because I knew that I couldn't do anything if he tried something?  
  
The moonlight peered from behind the clouds. I saw his smile because he saw me blush. "To start, why has your face become so hot?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't answer him because I couldn't answer myself.  
  
"All right," he said, shrugging. "Let's try another question. Why are you considered a witch?"  
  
I gulped. I felt thee inkling to answer him truthfully. But what do I owe him to do that? I shouldn't tell him! But I couldn't control myself in time.  
  
"I am considered a witch," I started, "because I actually am one." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Great haul! For once I'm actually winning in gambling! I might actually be able to pay my debt to the restaurant I owe!  
  
I left the place because I had pity on the guys I was playing with. I was sucking them dry! I had to at least leave them something to bring home.  
  
I took the long way home, walking around this manor that leads around to the main road. I couldn't wait to pass by the restaurant to pay my account. I've been getting guilty about that. Heck, I might even rub this in Saito's face if I see him. The damn cockroach will die of jealousy.  
  
Speaking of the ass-wipe, I think I do see him. He's under a tree, and talking to it...wait...what? He's talking to a tree?? No...he has a girl with him...WHAT??? He has A GIRL UNDER A TREE??? I have to check this out...  
  
I silently inched toward them. Peeking from behind a corner near them, I watched. The roach was with a girl all right, but he wasn't coming on her. Heh, I knew he couldn't do that to any girl if he had the chance! But wait...there was something oddly familiar about that girl...  
  
Her skin paler than the moon, her hair was long, black, and silky, and she had the most perfect features. I bumped into her, brought her to the clinic when she fainted...  
  
Tokito...could it possibly be her?  
  
I shook my head vigorously and closed my eyes. This was just my imagination and I was seeing my worst nightmare possible come true. When I open my eyes, there will be no one in front of me. But I could've sworn that I saw them...  
  
I opened my eyes...and they were gone! No one around at all! I jumped from my hiding place and looked around. No one. Maybe it was just my imagination...  
  
Then again, it was Tokito... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saito Hajime  
  
One second, we were on the road. Another second, we're in my inn room. The sudden change of setting honestly surprised me. How in the hell did we get here?  
  
"I brought us here. I used teleportation," the girl answered, as if she read my mind.  
  
I stared at her. She couldn't have possibly...it's probably obvious on my face. She couldn't have read my mind. She'd really have to be a...  
  
"A witch," she said, finishing the sentence that I asked myself in my mind.  
  
"Okay, enough with the mind-reading," I said. "I get your point already. Just don't look into my mind."  
  
She nodded, and then looked at the floor as if she was ashamed of something. "You won't arrest me, will you?" she asked me.  
  
"For what? Being a witch? That's really not a crime," I said, unsure where this was going.  
  
"Not for that," she said. "For killing all the local politicians."  
  
I stared at her. Was she flattering herself?  
  
"You killed them?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
"Well, nothing really points to you as the assassin," I said, "aside from my feeling inside my gut..."  
  
"You should listen to that feeling more often," she said bluntly.  
  
I sighed. "So why did you do it? Assuming you did..."  
  
"I did," she said sternly. "I did it for justice and revenge."  
  
"Let me guess. For the people and your mother?" I asked. "Well, the people aren't exactly grateful and—"I started to say, but she finished what I was about to say again.  
  
"My mother is dead," she said. "I have no more reason to kill anyone else."  
  
"What if someone else oppressed the people?" I asked.  
  
"I will not to do anything," she answered.  
  
"Are you supposed to be some kind of an Angel of Death?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "If I am an angel," she said, "I have fallen from Heaven to suffer on Earth." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tokito Akanuma  
  
We stayed silent for a while. The policeman went ahead and changed into his house clothes. The policeman...the policeman...  
  
"What's your name?" I suddenly asked him. He stared at me as he emerged from behind the changing screen. "I was about to ask you the same thing," he said. "You aren't looking into my mind again, are you?" He then smiled, a smile that wasn't exactly gentle. It made me blush again.  
  
"No," I said, hesitating to answer the main question.  
  
The policeman took a seat right in front of me. He was now very relaxed and calm. He looked at me and leaned on his hand with his elbow on his knee. He was waiting for me to answer.  
  
"Tokito Akanuma."  
  
He smiled. "Saito Hajime," he said.  
  
At that moment, I felt drawn to him, to Saito. I suddenly looked at him in the eye. He didn't seem bothered by that. I leaned on my knees and moved toward him. He didn't seem to be alarmed, but he was wondering what was happening. If he were the one whom I believed him to be, he would know...  
  
In a flash, I felt him take my hands, pull me close and press his lips on mine. In a flash, a wave of unique feeling came over me. It was he. This was right. I had found him.  
  
I slowly broke away. I looked at him and he looked back at me. Something changed in his expression. It seemed so new to see him like that. His stern face didn't change, but his eyes showed something, like they were shining. They shined with affection...for me...  
  
I reached to touch his face. This was my man, the man I would be with, and the man I will belong to. I slid my hand to the back of his head to pull him to me. At the same time, he pushed me and lay me down on the floor. Together, we sealed a commitment that needed to physical proof of its existence. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Four months has past since the time I met Tokito and imagined that I saw her with Saito. All that had been left behind me, but one thing still bothered me. Whatever did happen to that mysterious woman?  
  
I was walking around the same market where I bumped into her. I was being silly, purposely looking down in hopes to maybe bump into her again. What if I did? What would I say to her? What would I—  
  
I suddenly bumped into someone. I automatically rejoiced, thinking it was Tokito, but judging by the force that bounced back to me, it wasn't. Whoever I bumped into didn't even stagger when I bumped him or her.  
  
I looked up. It turned out to be a guy, and of all the guys in the city, it just had to bump into Saito Hajime.  
  
He looked back at me. I hate the way he looks at me. It's like he thinks he's so superior to me. Ass-wipe.  
  
"Watch it chicken-face," he said.  
  
"Shut up Saito! What're you doing here anyway, blocking my way around the market?" I blew.  
  
He turned away from me. His stupid face became expressionless. "I'm waiting for my wife," he said.  
  
I gaped at him. Saito has a wife? I don't think so. I shook my head in pity and put my hands on my hips. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Saito, all your work made a screw loosen up there," I said, tapping my right temple.  
  
He didn't look at me or reply. Instead, he glanced away from me and extended his arm to a year older, much more beautiful and even more mature Tokito Akanuma.  
  
I gaped wider. What the hell was this? Was she married to this ass-wipe? She can't be. She couldn't be. She shouldn't be...  
  
"I bought all the things that I need for dinner, darling," she said to Saito.  
  
"That's good dear," he answered to her, suddenly shooting me a know-it-all look.  
  
Tokito noticed him doing this and followed his gaze. Her eyes met mine and she let out a gasp. She remembered me. Did Saito know that she actually knew me?  
  
"I believe you already know the chicken-face dear," he said to her.  
  
"Yes, I do. I told you about him, didn't I darling?" she asked him, not tearing her gaze from mine.  
  
Saito couldn't help but notice this. He touched Tokito's face gently. This made her look at him. He smiled triumphantly. "By the way chicken-face, meet my wife Tokito," he said.  
  
I couldn't help but grit my teeth and clench my fists. "I've met her before Saito," I said in anger.  
  
Tokito moved closer to him, her face hinting some worry. Saito held her around her waist, enjoying every moment of it and every hint of jealousy that I was giving him. But wait...How did and how could he possibly know I'm jealous? Is it that evident on my face?  
  
I turned and ran away. My head started to swim. I had to get away from them as long as they were together. I had to get Tokito alone and sort things out. I couldn't have searched for something to find nothing. I couldn't have longed for something to find that someone else had it... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Saito Hajime  
  
Tokito and I went home after the chicken-face made a run for it in the market. When we arrived at our house, Tokito hurriedly went to the kitchen. She was troubled about something, I could tell. She didn't have to hurry away to anywhere to me to know.  
  
I took my time in following after her. I caught her chopping cabbage when I arrived at the kitchen. She was chopping vigorously, as if a hundred hungry children were waiting for her to cook.  
  
I approached her. I knew that she knew I was there, so I didn't bother to be discreet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my mouth on her hair.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing darling," she answered flat out.  
  
"I don't need to have an ability to read minds to know these things dear. Now, tell me what's wrong," I said. I might've sounded demanding, but I'm sure she knows my intention.  
  
She sighed. "It's Sanosuke," she said as she slowly stopped chopping.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What about him?" I asked, getting more curious than concerned by the moment.  
  
She sighed again. "I'm worried. I read his mind a while ago. He's been wanting me," she said.  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
She put the knife down and held my hands away from her to face me. She knew what I was thinking but she answered nonetheless, "I feel guilty."  
  
"For what?" I asked. "So you tried him out. Does that mean he means anything to you?"  
  
"That's what he thinks," she answered silently.  
  
I was shaking inside with anger. "He'd better stop thinking it then," I said, as if warning him indirectly.  
  
Tokito let go of my hands, reached up to my face and pulled me down to kiss me. I quickly held her close. This is what I loved about her. Whether or not she was using her ability, she always knew just what to do.  
  
When we broke apart she touched my lips. "Darling," she said, "no matter what Sanosuke thinks or does, I am yours alone. I'm sure you know that."  
  
I gently took her chin in my fingers. "Of course," I said. "After all, I made sure of that myself." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tokito Akanuma  
  
Three days after I saw Sanosuke again, I was left alone in our house as Saito went to the station since the chief called him. While he was gone, I spent the morning doing the laundry. By noon, I was hanging them out to dry.  
  
Suddenly, I began to cough very hard. I coughed so much that I eventually spat out blood on the ground. After a while, the blood stopped flowing to my mouth and my coughing began to suffice.  
  
I sat myself down on the ground. I knew it for the longest time, but now the physical symptoms came. I was pregnant.  
  
I smiled and touched my stomach. A mental picture of my baby came to me. She was a healthy baby girl developing inside of me. I was waiting for my physical symptoms to show before I told Saito the news. Now, when he gets back, he'll have a surprise waiting for him. I closed my eyes and thought of how happy he would look later.  
  
My joy was cut short by a sudden feeling of alertness that came to me. Someone was watching me. I concentrated and scanned my surroundings. On my wall, sitting on the tiles, was Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
I opened my eyes, stood up, and faced him. Seeing that he had my attention, he jumped down and went to me.  
  
"It's dangerous to be home alone," he said.  
  
"What are you doing here at my house?" I asked him, ignoring his statement.  
  
His expression turned from his happy-go-lucky smile that I usually see to a very serious frown.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Tokito was looking at me dangerously. I didn't want to admit it, but she obviously didn't want me around. She was looking at me like a tigress that was protecting her territory.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about Sanosuke Sagara," she said to me coldly.  
  
"Well now, you've changed," I said. "Did sleeping with that pest of a husband of yours give you some of his frozen heart?"  
  
"How dare you say that to my lord," she said. "You are intruding in my house and if you leave this instant I will consider you forgiven and forget this ever happened."  
  
I was getting fed up with jealousy. How could she give that stupid roach such love and devotion? How could she possibly take her marriage to him seriously? What could she ever see in a guy like him?  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get some answers from you," I said. "You were the one who kissed me in the first place. You and me were complete strangers back then, and you did that. Does that mean nothing to you?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me so coldly. She answered me in the exact same way. "Yes."  
  
I was taken by shock. So, it meant nothing. I fussed about what happened between us for the longest time, and it all amounted to nothing. I was absolutely nothing to her.  
  
"So why did you even do it?" What was the significance?" I asked. I prayed that she didn't do it to make fun of me.  
  
She looked at me so analytically. It was as if she was reading me like a book. She looked at me like this for so long before answering.  
  
"I was searching," she said.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For the only one for me," she answered.  
  
I stared at her in disgust for the first time. "You mean you kiss men to determine whether or not they are good for you?" I asked, appalled.  
  
"You could say that," she said.  
  
"How does that tell you anything?"  
  
"It just does." "How could it?" I insisted.  
  
"I don't know!" she shouted. "I...it's...hard to explain."  
  
"I'd take any explanation as long as it's from you," I added.  
  
She looked at me like she wanted to kill me. When she stood up, it seemed like she was seriously going to do it. With dangerous eyes and a cold tone, she said, "I do not wish to lose my patience with you Sanosuke. Please leave my house and do not come near me ever again."  
  
I clenched my fists. How could it end like this? I can't just leave!!  
  
"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME????"  
  
I started to walk to Tokito. When I did, the wind began to gust strongly and Tokito was looking at me without blinking with the wind against her face. Suddenly, the world around me started to become disoriented. Everything was spinning and I didn't know anything from everything.  
  
When it all came to focus and the world stopped spinning, I found myself along the riverside, but not the riverside along the city. There weren't any buildings near this riverside. All I saw were trees. I was in a forest...wait...a forest?? How did I get to a forest?? 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Saito Hajime  
  
I was called to the station that day. It must be another assignment. Stupid chief. I should kill someday and make it look like he committed suicide.  
  
Arriving at the station, I went to the chief's office. Entering, I put on my best fake face. The chief didn't seem to be very amused. He must still remember my little incident with him...  
  
"You called chief?" I asked.  
  
He didn't answer. He looked at my carefully while drumming his fingers together as he stared. I looked back at him, not bothering to fake it. I relaxed and looked at him with all that longing of killing him. I wonder if he was keen enough to notice.  
  
After a while of silence, the chief shifted in his seat and leaned on his desk. In a quiet tone, he said, "I'm resigning you from the force, Hajime."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Did he actually notice? What joy. "Why do you think I need to resign, sir?" I asked. "I'm perfectly fine and functional. In my opinion, you're the one who should be resigned from the force." "Oh really? You think I should resign and you are still functional? Well, I disagree with you when you say you're functional," he said. "Functional officers don't leave dangerous cases unfinished and declare it closed."  
  
He suddenly stood up and stood right in front of me, putting his face as near as he would dare. "Do you want to know what I'm talking about?" he asked.  
  
I looked down on him. "So what if I do?"  
  
He chuckled. "Then I'll take that as a confession, which gives me the regulation to have you arrested under the charges of deliberately keeping information from your commanding officer and the government."  
  
I didn't move. Did he think he was scaring me? The fool. "You don't seem too contented to just arrest me," I said.  
  
He smiled and pulled away from my face and began to pace. "Yes, you're right," he said. "I'm not contented with just your arrest. In fact, killing you for wanting to kill me isn't enough either. You want to know what I'm going to do?" he asked threateningly.  
  
I smiled mockingly at him. Who does he think he is? "I'm shaking in fear," I said sarcastically.  
  
He returned my smile with one just like mine. "You think you're so untouchable, Hajime. Well, I don't know about you, but how untouchable is, say...your wife?" he asked with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
I haven't felt the nervousness I felt at that moment in a long time. Cold sweat broke out on my body and my hands began to shake and my breathing became shallow. Slowly, I began to hold my sword.  
  
"What do you plan on doing to her?" I asked in a soft but stern tone.  
  
He was staring at me with an evil glare for a while but he later laughed at me so mockingly that it almost scared me. "Why should I tell you? You'll see for yourself when you get home tonight," he said.  
  
He noticed the flare in my eyes. Before he could actually move, I quickly unsheathed my sword and cut the bastard in half. With its last impulse and breath, the upper half smiled at me and said, "I'll fuck your wife in hell," before going limp and dying altogether.  
  
I didn't even care after that. In frenzy, I ran out and got the nearest horse I could get. Tokito was at home alone, and some men who were loyal to the chief would be on the way right now to harm her. Who knows what she could possibly do to defend herself. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tokito Akanuma I couldn't bear to see or be around Sanosuke anymore so I teleported him to a part of the river outside the city. He had such want and longing for me and such hatred and jealousy to Saito. I had no idea I had affected him so much. The poor man; I couldn't help him. What could I possibly do?  
  
My contemplation was suddenly disturbed by a knock at the door. I began to walk towards it to answer the visitor, but a whirl of thoughts and visions suddenly attacked my brain. It came so fast that they were all ringing in my head and ears and everything became blurry in my eyes. What could this occurrence possibly mean?  
  
The people who were at the door knocked once more. My head was spinning as I took a few more steps. Why were these thoughts and visions coming to me? I couldn't possibly live a normal life and start a family like this...  
  
The visitors knocked once more. Even though it was against every nerve, gut, and intuition I had, I concentrated and blocked my abilities. The noises in my head stopped, and the world slowly came back into focus to me. However, the last fading voice that I heard was that of Saito.  
  
Please let her be safe...  
  
Be safe from what? There couldn't possibly be any danger that I should be aware of.  
  
"Open the door Mrs. Hajime! We are the police with urgent news about your husband," someone from the other side of the door said. I quickly went to the door and opened it. Two lower-ranking officers stood outside.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
The officers looked at each other. One nodded, then the other one said, "Your husband has been removed from his position in the police force due to confiding information from the government and deliberately closing an assignment on account of personal reasons."  
  
I was stunned. They didn't buy his fake conclusion to the politician massacre a few months back. How could they have possibly known? I didn't know what to do.  
  
"What has happened to my husband? Where is he?" I asked the officers, almost hysterical.  
  
"We have no knowledge or concern about your husband's whereabouts," one officer answered.  
  
"So you're only here to tell me he was detained?" I asked.  
  
"No," answered the other officer. "We are also here to dispose of you."  
  
The officers suddenly took out their swords and came after me. I screamed out in panic and stepped back only to trip on a chipped stone in the walkway. My two assailants came at me slowly, taking their time.  
  
Oh my darling Saito...where are you? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
I walked until I reached a decent part of a village. I arrived at a farm just at the edge. I knocked at the door and asked for some hospitality. The kind farmer gave me water and a bed to lie in. I was so tired. I still didn't know how I got to that part of the river.  
  
As I was lying down, a weird feeling came over me. It was a very bad feeling. It concerned Tokito...She was...in trouble? Someone was trying to kill her...? How could I possibly think that?  
  
A vision flashed before my eyes. A police officer slashed at Tokito. Blood splashed on the ground. She looked out in shock and pain. An ear-piercing scream filled my ears...  
  
I jumped out of bed. I ran for the farmer and asked for his horse. He said no because he had to use it to pull a cart that transported the grain to the mill. It didn't matter though, because I detached the animal and rode away before he could actually stop me.  
  
Tokito may not want me, but that didn't stop me from wanting her. If she's in trouble, she'll just have to make do with me as her rescuer. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Saito Hajime  
  
I rode as fast as I could to my house. When I arrived there I found the front door wide open and the ground showing signs of a struggle. It was silent around the vicinity, too silent. If anything happened to Tokito...  
  
I called out her name. She didn't answer. I searched the whole house but there was no trace of her or anyone for that matter. I decided to look in the shrine we built in the backyard for our daily praying. I was appalled to see what I found in it.  
  
My wife was hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to her wrists like a side of beef. She was bruised and bleeding all over from slashes and possibly punches. I only hope that they weren't as heartless as to rape her.  
  
Her assailants were two former subordinates of mine, flanked at her dangling feet. They both had an evil grin on their faces, which stretched from ear to ear. One of them was standing, and he was practically tearing Tokito's robes off.  
  
"I suggest you stop that," I said to him, barely containing my anger.  
  
Tokito was looking at me with tears in her eyes. These two will pay dearly for doing this to her.  
  
The one seated at her feet was named Tanaka. He laughed at me and said, "You aren't one to order us around anymore Hajime."  
  
"Who said anything about ordering? I'm giving you the option to stop so that I won't kill you," I said as I unsheathed my sword. "Then again, even if you stop, I'll kill you anyway."  
  
The one standing and dirtily caressing my wife was named Yamamoto. He unsheathed his sword and cut the rope that held Tokito up. He let her fall to the floor, stood her up, tore half of her robe off, and then began to play with her body.  
  
"Does this make the urge to kill us any stronger?" he shouted as he grinned maliciously. Tokito screamed for him to stop. Despite her abilities, she was somehow powerless...  
  
That was the last straw. Without any more words, I charged at Yamamoto, but Tanaka blocked me. I noticed that Tanaka suddenly gained so much skill to actually block me, but at the same time I couldn't care. I pushed all my anger out at the bastard.  
  
From the background, I could hear Tokito scream, "Don't charge at him Saito! Focus on your skill!" Yamamoto choked her, bore her neck, and slashed above her collarbone.  
  
Suddenly, all my battles came back to me. Tanaka was but a mindless fool swinging his sword around aimlessly. I quickly slashed along his whole torso. He fell to the floor in dead shock.  
  
Yamamoto shoved Tokito aside and came at me as well. His time wasn't as long as Tanaka's because I didn't even have to evade his attack to push my sword through is heart and out his back. He stared at the blade in his chest and continued to do so as I took it out. Even as he fell to the floor, he was still looking at my blade that had pierced him to die. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Tokito Akanuma  
  
I lay on the floor, bleeding from my neck. Pain was erupting from all the parts of my body. My dearest Saito came to me after slaying those who have wronged me. He took me in his arms and held me so dearly.  
  
"I knew you would come darling," I said, smiling at him through my pain.  
  
He couldn't do the same. He got on his knees and held me close. I came on my knees as well. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.  
  
I pulled away from him a little to look at him and kiss him. There was nothing to be sorry about. This was all my doing that I brought onto myself.  
  
We broke our kiss and embraced. This is all we needed now. Each other.  
  
I began to concentrate to bring my abilities back. I had to heal myself. My senses began to return before anything else...and I suddenly sensed danger.  
  
I quickly turned Saito and my position around. Just as I arrived in his position I felt the blade of a sword slash deep into my back. I cried out and gripped Saito tightly. The look on his face was total shock.  
  
The last impulse of Tanaka was to slash Saito as he had his back turned. I had prevented that from happening.  
  
Tanaka fell to the floor, lifeless. Saito lost balance and fell on his back as I fell on him. With the last of my strength I pulled myself up so that my face was in line with his. With much effort, I kissed him one last time and sent images of the future we would've had together, to his mind.  
  
We were a loving family with our beautiful daughter in our house. When I would've given birth to her, he would've been beside me and we would've held her in our arms. When she grew a bit older, I would be carrying her while we were waiting by the door for Saito to come home. When she would've taken her first step, she would be walking to her father who had his arms stretched out to catch her if she tripped.  
  
I broke our kiss with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. I couldn't say the same fore him. All he could say was, "You're...you're..." in a stutter. With my final breaths, I touched his face and said, "I love you darling..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sanosuke Sagara  
  
I arrived at Tokito's house and got off the horse as fast as I could. I entered the door that was already open and complete silence was all that greeted me. There was no one in sight anywhere. I searched the whole house but found nothing. Finally coming to the backyard I saw a shrine. Its doors were open and parallel to them, just a few feet away, was Saito.  
  
He was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Tokito was lying on top of him with her eyes closed and blood gushing from a big, deep slash on her back. Two policemen were also lying dead around the shrine.  
  
I entered and walked to Saito's side. I looked down on him for once. He was holding Tokito's head, which was dangling from his shoulder. His eyeballs were all that moved to look at me. As I looked back at him, all I could do was think how much I hated this guy and I prayed to God to never even spare him the option of Purgatory.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this," I said in a monotone voice. 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A long time has past since Tokito's death. Sanosuke has found it hard to remove the image of her dead body from his head since then. Saito Hajime disappeared, and the next day after the death, his house and the station he used to work in burned to the ground. No one was reported to survive.  
  
Recently, we find Sanosuke in a noisy flea market. Not that he's there for any particular reason. He just wants to waste his time.  
  
As he walked around, he noticed a strangely tall and stern-looking, though smiling, herb seller. By curiosity, he went to him.  
  
"Yes sir, may I help you with anything?" the herb seller asked.  
  
"No, nothing really," Sanosuke answered. "You just look really familiar..."  
  
The seller laughed. "I assure you sir, you've never seen me before," he said.  
  
Sanosuke looked at the herb seller carefully. "I don't know," he said. "You really look familiar..."  
  
The seller laughed again. "Look sir, I've never seen you before," he said. Then his tone became more serious when he said, "If you're not going to buy anything, please leave."  
  
Sanosuke wouldn't. He stayed and analyzed the seller to the last detail. He particularly noticed his hands, which had calluses all over them. Sword- handling calluses. With slow realization, Sanosuke started to see that this herb seller did have a place in his crazy life. He was a part of the craziest thing that happened to him.  
  
"Saito Hajime," Sanosuke said to the seller, smirking.  
  
The seller stopped as he grounded the herbs in his mortar. He looked at Sanosuke with the most serious eyes.  
  
"I see that you will not easily forget me Sanosuke," he said.  
  
Sanosuke, in turn, became serious too.  
  
"How can I forget your face when you're the killer of the only woman I fell for and pledged my heart to?"  
  
Saito glared at Sanosuke and moved closer to him. "I know that you chicken- head. But just so you know, I gave my heart, body, and soul to that same woman and she gave me hers in return. Now, who has the heavier load on their chest between us?" he asked coldly.  
  
Sanosuke couldn't answer. He didn't know what to do either. He got filled up with so much anger for Saito that all he could do was snort at him and walk away.  
  
That night Saito went home to a shabby little inn. He set down his herb box and took out the same sword he used when he was a policeman from under a floor panel. He unsheathed the shiny, tarnish-free blade and looked at it. With a sigh he said, "With another kill comes another bag full of money."  
  
A sound came from behind him. Saito became alert at once and listened. Someone was approaching him from behind. He settled down his sword and got ready to grab who ever it was who was stalking him.  
  
It was all over in a flash. With one swift movement, Saito turned on his feet and grabbed the person who was about to jump on him. It turned out to be a four year-old girl.  
  
"No fair daddy! You cheated!" the girl said as she hung by Saito's grasp.  
  
He smirked. "I wouldn't know you were there if you weren't such a noisy walker!" he said.  
  
The little girl pouted jokingly. Saito put her down with a chuckle. She then noticed that he had his sword out.  
  
"Are you going out again?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I am," he answered as he sheathed the sword.  
  
"So you're going to leave me alone again! Why do you always leave me?" the girl screamed.  
  
Saito sighed. "Tokime, I'd never leave you alone. I told you, you always have your mother here with you," he said.  
  
"I don't have mother here! She's not here! I never see her!" Tokime screamed again.  
  
"I already explained this to you, didn't I?" Saito asked, getting a little exasperated.  
  
"No you didn't!" Tokime screamed.  
  
Saito glared at Tokime. "You're stalling me," he said with impatience.  
  
Tokime glared back at him then stuck her tongue out.  
  
Saito sighed again. Giving in, he lit a candle then turned all the lamps off and led Tokime into a room. There he laid out a bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Tell me about mother," Tokime said.  
  
Saito set down the candle beside the bed. He then sat himself beside Tokime before he began.  
  
"Your mother was an incredible woman who could do many things that other people couldn't," Saito began. "People called her a witch for that and wanted to kill her."  
  
Tokime was looking at her father intently as he spoke. Her anxious face glowed in the candlelight and amused Saito very much.  
  
"I met your mother when I protected her from those who wanted to kill her," he continued. "We got married and we wanted to start a family but the people from my old job got mad at me and wanted to make me sad so they killed your mom, who was pregnant with you then."  
  
Tokime stared at her father. "Does that mean I'm not supposed to be here?" she asked.  
  
"No," Saito answered his little daughter. "Didn't I tell you your mom could do things that other people couldn't do? This was one of them. She was supposed to bring you to heaven with her but instead she left you with me. She wanted you to have fun before you went to boring heaven."  
  
Tokime crossed her arms. "So if she's in heaven, how can she be with me here?" she asked with a sassy tone.  
  
"Your mom can do incredible things. Sometimes, people in heaven become angels. Your mom because one so she can come down here and protect us, especially you," Saito said.  
  
"Can I see her?" Tokime asked.  
  
"Not all the time," Saito answered, "but on special occasions she sometimes makes herself visible so she can touch you too. Angels aren't supposed to be seen or touched, but your mom's an exception."  
  
Tokime smiled. "Thank you daddy. I believe you now," she said. "You can go out and I'll stay here with mother."  
  
Saito smiled. "Thank you Tokime. It's best that you go to sleep then," he said as he blew out the candle.  
  
As Tokime snuggled in, Saito crept out of the room silently. He walked across the room and gathered his sword. Just as he did so, the moon crept out from behind the clouds and the light shone in the room. Just as he turned around, the figure of his dead wife, Tokito, was illuminated in the moonlight.  
  
She smiled at him. He couldn't do the same. He knew that she was there, but did he dare try and hold her lest he grope for air? He couldn't bear not being able to hold her.  
  
She started to walk to him, and so did he. The open balcony was their only source of light. When they were so close to each other, Saito lifted his hand ad slowly reached for her face. He breathed in deeply, preparing himself to take his hand going right through her face.  
  
Moments later the cold but very much real flesh of Tokito touched Saito's fingers. He looked to find his hand holding Tokito's pearly white cheek. She reached for his hand and held it in hers. It was so cold, but he was so happy he was holding it.  
  
Saito couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her close, kissed her, and then embraced her. All he could really do was feel her, feel her skin in his, her lips on his, and her hair in his hands. How long had he been aching to hold her like this for all this time?  
  
"Tokito, I've missed you so much," Saito said.  
  
Her voice was airy and echoing, like it really didn't come from her. But still she said, "And I've missed you too, darling."  
  
Saito couldn't let her go. If it were up to him, he wouldn't let her go. He wasn't going to let her disappear again.  
  
"Is something wrong darling?" Tokito asked in her mystic voice.  
  
"I'm not letting you go again Tokito. Don't become nothing in my arms," Saito said desperately.  
  
"But don't you have a job to do darling?" she asked.  
  
"My job was to protect you but I didn't do it," Saito said sadly.  
  
Tokito gently came out of his embrace, kissed him, and then held his face. "Darling, you did your best. I don't blame you for my death and neither should you," she said. "Your job now is to provide for Tokime and teach her as much as possible. Don't dwell in the past, because I am your past. You present and future is now with Tokime."  
  
Tokito gently caressed his face. Saito smiled and embraced her one last time before letting go and gathering himself. With one last look as he went out the door, he said, "Watch over our daughter, angel."  
  
Tokito nodded. "And I will watch over you as well, my darling." 


End file.
